Calling For You
by GeassReaction
Summary: "You are somewhere. Alive. I don't think. I know it." "Then follow my voice." "Why? I knew the voice, but.. you?" "I was the one to call you." HopeLight;


This is a quick story since I decided to write to award myself after finishing a whole AP History chapter guide and all that stuff.

And plus I am so excited for Final Fantasy XIII-2! Since the story is said to have Lightning is dead, I thought using the part two of the game would help to get sense for this story.

This is a first HopexLight Fiction.

* * *

><p>'<em>You are somewhere. Alive. I don't think. I know it.'<em>

_'Then follow my voice._'

_The grown up individual walk in the fields with the skies already darken. He wasn't really sure where he was going, but he knew that something called him here. With just one call, his instincts would tell him to listen and follow to that calling voice. The voice owner was even familiar to him. He couldn't confirm for sure, but he needed to trail it. _

_His silver trimmed hair strays would flow slightly with the cooling breeze that was just a pleasant sense. The fields were clear and the moon stood out with the lit in the night skies. His green orbs observing the distance as in he still had a way to go to follow the destination. He sighed and came to halt of his feet. He studied his surroundings. It was nothing, but fields and the night air. His gaze traveled down to the ground, thinking that the voice had lost contact with him. He waited, within few moments began to went impatient. Did his senses really tell him to come all this way for nothing?_

_Flash white light. It called for attention, and it worked. Hope lifted his head to gaze forward. Feathers flowed gently down and tiny sparkles that would flow and soon fade out like fireworks shooting in the skies. The view had seemed meant to be a fragile emotional meaning like an innocent angel has fallen._

_He didn't seem to look away, but in curiosity kept his gaze at the light. A figure form growing closer to him as at first the figure was blinded with the light and as they came closer it suddenly becomes clear._

_A woman in a silver armor, with pale complexion, light pink wavy hair kept to the left side of her, and blue mixed green eyes blended so well with her skin. Hope blinked few times making sure it was clear to him and suddenly would come to conclusion._

"_Lightning?"_

_She didn't say a word, but she gave a nod signal. "You.. You called me here?" She glance down to the tone of his voice, making it seem his reaction to whole calling him here was a dissatisfaction. Hope ran to her to a bit to not be close to her, but at least have a view of herself. "Why? I knew the voice, but.. you?" He resumed with the questions. She exchanges stares with him as she began to open her mouth to speak. "I was the one to call you. Because you said you knew I am alive and to prove to you that I am."_

"_Lightning. I knew the whole time. And now I found myself to be correct with that position." _

_She nodded. "Yes. I know now there is someone other than Serah to be finding themselves with that point concluded. " Her tone seemed so unemotional, but yet there was hint of sympathy in her._

"_Did you call Serah too?"_

"_Yes. But she seemed to still be unsure of the reason I'd call her. For now I will give her a moment to maybe think about it. And with that aside I call you here."_

"_The fact that I knew you are here alive can't be the only reason you are calling me here. There's something else isn't there?" _

_She paused with her eyes to the side turning her glance away for a moment. He knew that silent treatment is telling him that there is something else. "Then what is it, Lightning? I know you're alive. And with you knowing this it has to be something to do with it."_

"_And to be more even sure of your statement." She extended her hand. "Hope.. Come.."_

_He didn't question her, although he did wonder where it was she wanted him to go with her to. He pace to her closer. The light surrounding them seemed to get brighter each time he approached closer to her. "Come.. Hope... "_

_He reached his hand and finally grab hold of her's. Light brighten that causes him to cover his eyes with his arm. "Lightning?" He uncover his eyes. _

_She was staring in his eyes. He seemed almost taller her now that they were standing close on front of each other. Her other hand covered his to give a comforting hold. They were surrounding in a new place. He observed, looking at their surroundings. He wasn't really familiar with the area, but it seemed almost to be found in a very far place from Cocoon. "This is where you will find me. Serah will be notified to this as well. I'll be waiting." _

_After her spoken words, he turn his head quickly to her. She gave an encouraging small smile as she held his hand more. The white light brightens again._

He opened his eyes to reality. A dream. He stared out the window. It was morning now, but it was just a dark sky morning.

He stared at his hand. It's strange how he can still feel her touch in that dream. Knowing now, that was not just a dream. It was an objective.

"_Lightning. I'll find you.. Wait for me."_

* * *

><p>Now that I am looking at this I'm debating with it should be chapter series..<br>Well if I don't, then hope I can make more Hope and Light stories.


End file.
